The Beach Trip
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: Eli asks Imogen to go to the beach with him and a few friends. What will happen? Any love blooming in the air? Imogeli. Badam. Jiona  Jake/Fiona


**Author's note- lalalala anyways, new story, please no hate, if you comment, I will love ****you****.**

**BTW Imogen and Eli are childhood BFFs**

**Fiona, Bianca , Jake, Adam, Eli, and Imogen are all friends.**

**And the school doesn't have that "no PDA'' rule**

**Warning; Imogeli fluffiness, what does that even mean in fanfiction?**

**Oh well, here goes nothing.**

**Wait before I start I just realized how to spell "Whoa" I used to spell it "Woah" a lot xD I feel idiotic.**

**Imogen's POV-**

**-in degrassi-**

**I was walking with 2 of my best friends: Eli and Bianca. We were just cracking jokes and hitting eachother. Just a typical Friday Morning. "Hey Imo, can you come over my house after school?" Eli asked me. He winked at me making Bianca gag. "Hey guys, I know you guys secretly love eachother but please, if you wanna do 'things' just go to the boiler room!" Bianca said covering her eyes with her hands. "Sorry Bee, that's not gonna happen," Eli told Bianca. Soon as he said it he put his arm around me.**

**Please don't make it seem like I was about to collapse.**

**And no, I do not like Eli.**

**Just a tiny bit.**

**Bianca uncovered her eyes to see Eli's had around me. "That's it, I'll see you guys at lunch!" Bianca said. She smiled at Eli and I and ran to her Algebra class. "You just love to see her suffer, don't you?" I asked Eli. He smirked. "You just now noticed that?" Eli asked me. I hit him. "I'll be at your house, bring the condoms, kay?" I asked Eli, making sure he knew I was joking. I gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped to my Art class. "WAIT, HOLD THE PHONE, SHOULD WE DO IT IN MY PARENTS' BED, OR MY BED?" Eli yelled across the hallway. Many eyes were on Eli and I. "Don't you people have lives? Go on with life! Just having a conversation with my boyfriend, bye, bye!" I told a few people looking at me.**

**Is it strange that I love having these moments. Where Eli could actually say "I love you" to me and for a second I would believe it? I'm a weird flower aren't I?**

"**YOUR BED SOUNDS GOOD!'' I yelled across the hallway before I entered my class.**

**And I didn't give a damn for those messed up looks I got.**

**xo**

****

"**Are you seriously kidding me? You yelled "Hey Eli, having sex on your bed seems good, buy some cherry condoms, or do we have leftovers from last time?" out loud in the hallway?'' Fiona whispered to me, during art class. "No! I simply told him the bed sounded good," I whispered back. "And it just proves that you and Eli have complete burning love for eachother! Eli and Imo sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I—" Fiona started singing, when I cut her off. "Fi, I love you and all but if you complete that song, I will kill you!" I hissed at her. The teacher gave me and Fiona a look that said: "Stop talking or else"**

"**K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Fiona said quietly.**

**I smacked her.**

**xo**

****

"**It's a surprise that you didn't get in trouble," Adam told me as we were walking to the Cafeteria. "Yet," Jake added. The boys laughed, while I rolled my eyes.**

"**Guys, let's go, Fi and Bianca saved us seats," I told them. Jake, Adam, and I walked over to the table near the window, where Bee and Fiona were sitting. "Hey guys!" Bianca said waving at us. "Am I invisible or something?" I joked. "Hey guys and girl who is a bit bitchy right now," Bianca corrected, raising an eyebrow. "Better?" Fiona asked me. "Better,'' I replied.**

**Suddenly the whole cafeteria started to hoot and holler. "What's going on?'' I asked my friends. They all shrugged. Then I saw Eli, he gave me a smirk, and the cafeteria went more wild.**

**Attention Ideas- 1# Plan your 'activity' loudly for the whole school to hear.**

**xo**

****

**-at Eli's house-**

"**So what did you wanna talk about?'' I asked Eli. I sat on his couch and turned on his T.V.**

"**Well, since it's Saturday tomorrow, could you maybe wanna go to the beach with me?'' Eli asked, I could hear the nervousness in Eli's voice.**

**Whoa, Eli's nervous? Well that's something new.**

"**Jake, Bee, Fi, Adam already got permission to go…" Eli told me. "Oh awesome, of course I'll come!" I told Eli. He gave me a relieved smile.**

**xo**

****

**Saturday.**

**It was 11: 56, Eli would be here soon. And just like that I heard a honk. I opened my door only to see Morty and my 5 friends. "C'mon!" Fiona squealed. She took my hand and led me to Morty. I got in the car and sat next to Eli. Fiona sat next to me. And Bianca was in the back with Adam and Jake.**

"**To the beach!" Eli said and started driving.**

**Do you know how hard it is to not show your emotions to the guy you love? To the guy who was just smack down next to you? Well I'll tell you the answer; It was hard!**

**This was going to be a looooooooooong drive to the beach…..**

**xo**

****

**I don't know how to swim.**

**It's just something I didn't bother to learn when I was young.**

**Psh, no need to worry, its not like I have to go in the water. I'll just make sand castles, and find seashells, and not go on the water.**

**Yeah, seems like a plan.**

**When Eli parked the car, we right away unpacked our equipment. Me, trying to avoid being asked to the water, I did it as slow as I could. But alas, working very slow, is not one of my awesome powers. In like 7 minutes or so I was done.**

**I sat on my beach towel. Bianca, Eli and Adam squirted eachother with water guns, ****on the water****. Jake and Fi were swimming together,**** on the water.**

**Soon Eli walked towards me.**

**Oh crap.**

"**Wanna go swimming?''**

"**no''**

"**Why not?"**

"**I refuse to answer that question"**

"**Why not?''**

"**I again refuse to answer that question."**

"**Please tell me!"**

''**No,''**

"**Please?"**

"**no"**

"**Please?''**

"**No"**

"**Pretty please?''**

"**Nah.."**

**Eli sighed and sat next to me. "Well wanna do something together?'' He asked me. He didn't bother looking at me.**

**Oh no, what if he thought I didn't want to spend time with him?**

**What if he started to hate me?**

**And if he hates me, then theres no possible chance he'll like me.**

**And if that happens…..**

"**I CAN'T SWIM!" I blurted out. "Really Imo?'' Eli asked me. I nodded. I was ready for him to laugh right in my face, but he didn't. He took my hand and led me closer to the ocean. "Are you really not going in the water?" Eli asked me. I looked at the clear ocean water. I nodded my head. "But Imogen, the water is clear, no shark will ever sneak up on you and kill you," Eli said. I remained quiet.**

**Eli sighed. He let go of my hand.**

**I couldn't let Eli be all glummy. I started to take off my tank top and my shorts, which only left me with my white and grey striped bikini. I grabbed Eli's hand. "What are you doing?'' Eli asked me. "You are going to teach me how to swim, and protect me from sharks and stuff," I told him.**

**He put his arms around me. "Just cup your hands and push your arm through the water until its at your side, kick your feet, and just do the same thing,'' Eli told me.**

**I cupped my hands and tried to do exactly what Eli had told me to do. Soon I was swimming, and I realized Eli wasn't holding me anymore. I quickly swam towards him. "Hey, aren't you suppose to protect me from the wild water animals?" I asked Eli raising an eyebrow. "There aren't any,'' Eli said. I shook my head and pointed to my 4 friends.**

**Screw the 'pointing is bad' saying.**

"**Okay, that's just mean," Eli said. "Wait till I tell them you said that!" Eli said smirking. He started swimming towards Fiona, Bianca, Adam and Jake. I quickly swam after him. "Hey Adam! I needa tell you something!" Eli yelled. Soon Adam, Bee, Fiona, and Jake were all together ready to hear what Eli had to say.**

"**Imogen here, said that you guys were—" I cut Eli off by kissing him. I put his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. I closed my eyes. It lasted 6 heartbeats.**

**Not that I was counting or anything….**

**What did I just do?**

**As soon as Eli and I pulled away all I could hear were whistles from Jake. An awkward silence surrounded my best friends and I.**

"**So…. How's it going?'' Adam asked out of no where, We all burst out laughing.**

"**So Eli? What did Imo call us?" Jake asked.**

**I turned to Eli. "I swear, Eli, if you try to tell, I will kiss you again," I told him.**

"**But maybe I wanna be kissed again.… But please, save it for 'later'," Eli said giving me his famous and adorable smirks. I rolled my eyes and hit him.**

**xo**

****

**It was almost time to pass out and we were all deciding who was sleeping with who.**

**We are at a hotel, and we all chipped in to have a 3 bed room.**

"**Maybe, Eli and Imogen should have their room, like I don't know, 5 floors away from us," Bianca said. "Oh like you and Adam don't need one," Eli said. Bianca glared at him.**

**In the end, I had to sleep with Eli.**

**Bee was sleeping with Adam.**

**Fi was sleeping with Jake.**

**Which left me with Elijah.**

**Soon it was lights out.**

"**Goodnight Bianca, Good night Fi, Good night Jake, Good night Ada—" I was cut off by Jake.**

"**Imo, I'm saying this because I care. Shutup and GO TO SLEEP!" Jake said. "okay, okay!" I replied.**

"**Thank you for teaching me how to swim," I whispered to Eli. He put on a smirk. I kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Elijah,'' I told him. I shut my eyes, and went to sleep.**

**Best Beach Day Ever.**

**Xoxo**

**The end xD so how was it? Sorry if it was seriously horrible! Reviews would be more than nice. Tell me what ya think **


End file.
